


Hung

by gracerene



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Draco, Community: daily_deviant, Couch Sex, Cross-Generation Relationship, Hung Teddy Lupin, M/M, Size Kink, Size Queen Draco, Top Teddy Lupin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 09:16:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10682301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracerene/pseuds/gracerene
Summary: Written for the prompt:Draco's heard the rumors about Teddy's dick and decides he needs to try it for size.





	Hung

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alisanne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/gifts).



> Written for the [2017 daily_deviant Birthday Card Comment Kink fest](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/daily_deviant/688503.html?thread=13767799#t13767799) on IJ.
> 
> Unbeta'd

"Fuck," Draco says, his eyes wide and mouth watering. "I heard the rumours, of course, but they haven't done this—" He grabs Teddy's cock and gives it a firm stroke, his fingers unable to fully circle the width, "—justice."

Teddy smiles smugly at him, clearly well aware of how impressive his cock is. Draco's stomach clenches in anticipation. He loves a man with confidence almost as much as he loves a man with a nice, big cock. How fortuitous that he's found somebody with both.

"I've heard the rumours too, you know."

"Hmm?" Draco asks absently. His second hand has joined in on the fun, wanking Teddy's giant prick, rolling his foreskin down to reveal the shiny, mushroom tip. Draco's mouth waters and his arsehole clenches.

"About what a size queen you are," Teddy continues, the flush of his skin and the slight breathlessness of his words the only sign that he's at all affected by Draco's ministrations. "That you can't get enough cock. That you'll get on your hands and knees for just about anybody, as long as their cock's big enough."

Draco licks his lips and looks into Teddy's eyes. Teddy's not wrong, and hearing it said so bluntly only makes Draco hotter. He wants that cock in him yesterday. "And?"

Teddy's hair fades from blue to jet black as his lips pull into a cocky grin, as if he already knows the answer to the question he's about to ask. "Do I pass the test?"

Draco returns his grin. "With flying colours."

"Good," Teddy growls. "'Cause I've been wanting to fuck you since I was old enough to wank."

Draco's eyebrows rise at that. He never suspected his dear cousin harboured anything other than familial affection for him as a child. Then again, he also never suspected that Teddy was hiding such a monster in his trousers. Life is full of surprises.

Draco lowers his lashes, looking up at Teddy and licking his lips again before purring, "And how did you imagine it? I'm happy to fulfill your schoolboy fantasies, as long as I get that glorious cock in me."

Teddy's heavy cock jerks, showing Draco just how much Teddy likes that idea. "Strip off and turn around," Teddy commands, his voice low and shaky. "I want to see that perfect arse of yours."

Draco vanishes his clothing with a flick of his wand, before slowly turning on the spot. He may be nearly twice the boy's age, but he doesn't feel any embarrassment or shame in his body. He knows damn well he looks good, and that fact is confirmed by the flare of heat in Teddy's eyes before Draco fully turns away from him, baring his arse. Teddy groans, and Draco smiles. He hasn't seen anything yet.

Draco takes a few steps forward towards the sofa, leaning forward and bracing his arms against the back, arching to put his arse more fully on display. Teddy's breath hitches, and Draco hears him shuffling forward, a moth to the flame.

Hands grab his arse cheeks, kneading and pulling until they reveal his puckered entrance. Draco shivers as the cool air caresses his skin, cooling his lube-slick rim.

"Fuck," Teddy groans, a finger pressing inside Draco's loosened passage. "Such a filthy slag, aren't you?" He sounds ridiculously pleased at this discovery.

"Like I said, I heard the rumours about your prick. Figured you were a safe bet."

Teddy laughs, and his finger disappears before quickly being replaced by the blunt head of his cock. "You ready for this, then?"

Salazar, he feels huge, and he isn't even inside Draco yet. Draco doesn't think he can wait anymore. He nods as he presses back, taking the tip of Teddy's dick inside him, his mouth falling open at the glorious stretch. He keeps going, easing back and back and _back_ until he's finally taken all of Teddy. Draco closes his eyes, panting through the pleasurable pain, reveling in the incredible fullness.

"Good?" Teddy asks, a trace of nervousness in his voice when Draco doesn't move. Draco wonders how many people have balked at his size in the past? How many times has Teddy been denied? Fools, all of them. They didn't know what they were missing.

"Perfect," Draco says, his voice lust-drunk and almost giddy. "Just waiting for you to fuck me."

It appears Teddy was just waiting for permission. He starts slow at first, gentle, but when it becomes clear that Draco can take it, Teddy picks up the pace. The force of his thrusts have pushed Draco forward, until he's bent near in half over the back of the sofa. He braces himself on the seat cushions as Teddy grips his hips and fucks him like his life depends on it.

Pleasure burns through Draco's veins, setting his blood on fire. His toes curl against the floor and his groin tingles with his impending orgasm. Teddy may not be the most experienced fuck Draco's ever had, but he's young, strong, enthusiastic, and with a cock that's making literal stars dance across Draco's vision. He jostles Draco's hips, and manages to find the exact perfect angle to hit Draco's prostate on every thrust of that huge fucking cock. Draco's mind whites out as he comes with a strangled shout, striping his sofa with streaks of white.

His arse ripples along Teddy's prick, still pistoning in and out of him, and Teddy chokes out a yell, before his hips begin to pick up their pace. A few rough strokes later, and Teddy's coming, filling Draco up.

They both groan when Teddy pulls out. Draco feels unbearably empty, his arse clenching down around nothing. Already, he misses Teddy's cock, misses the glorious fullness, the unbeatable pressure.

Draco pushes himself off the sofa, muscles screaming in protest as his body finally registers the awkwardness of the position he was in for far too long. He grabs his wand, cleaning himself and Teddy off, before summoning a pair of pants from down the hall.

"Would you like a drink?" he asks as he heads over to his liquor cabinet, still mostly naked.

Teddy chuckles and he pulls on his pants and trousers. "Going about things a little backwards, aren't we?"

"I didn't hear you complaining." Draco grins as he pours two glasses of whisky. "Play your cards right, and you might get another go."

"You sure you're up for round two?" Teddy's eyes dance with humour and desire as he takes his drink from Draco.

Draco's lips curve into a smile against the edge of his glass as he takes a drink.

"I guess you'll just have to stay and find out."

**Author's Note:**

> [Kudos ♥] and [Comments] are fabulous! I'd love to hear what you think!
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr](http://gracerene09.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
